Volný večer
by Santinan Black
Summary: Byl to jeden z mála volných večerů, kdy posádka měla volno a lidské fantazie měly povoleno vyjít na povrch. !M for a good reason as always!


Byl to jeden z těch velmi vzácných večerů, kdy byl klid a posádka měla volno. Seděl mezi nimi a přece byl mezi svojí posádkou sám. Sledoval je, jak se bezstarostně baví a užívají si ten okamžik klidu v probíhající válce. Koutek úst se mu nadzvedl v úsměvu, když spatřil na parketu tančit jednu určitou postavu. Sledoval ji, jak se hýbě do rytmu hudby, oči má zavřené, na tváři jí seděl šťastný úsměv a kolem ní se jako plameny svíjely její rudé vlasy. Věděl, že tahle konkrétní žena je mezi muži z posádky poněkud přehlížena, ale skutečně nechápal proč. Ano, neměla tak úplně štíhlou postavu, ale v jeho očích byla dokonalá. Měla nádherně plná ňadra, útlý pas a plné boky. Byla jeho bohyní i démonem. V civilních šatech jí to velmi slušelo. Konečně plně vynikla její ženská postava a on se musel na okamžik odvrátit, když cítil, jak se mu krev hrne do slabin.

Seděl tam dlouho, dokud zábava nezačala nabírat poněkud jiný směr, než doposud. V tu chvíli věděl, že může odejít, jenže se mu nechtělo. Očima, jako ostříž, stále sledoval žensky tvarovanou postavu kadetky Sylvie Tilly. Nedokázal se přinutit odejít dřív, než odejde i ona. Věděl, že mu do toho nic není, i kdyby si to rozdala s polovinou posádky, ale vždy mu přišla tak strašně nevinná oproti ostatním ženám, že by byl nerad, kdyby si její chování některý mužský z posádky špatně vyložil. Musel by ho zabít. Hořce se usmál a zavdal si ze svého drinku další doušek.

Sylvia se nenápadně i s pitím vytratila do nejtiššího koutku, který byl v sále k nalezení. Potřebvovala si na okamžik odpočinout. Celý večer protančila a byla díky tomu v lehce povznesené náladě. Sice ji mrzelo, že mezi posádkou nebyl nikdo, kdo by ji chtěl zatáhnout do temného koutku a alespoň ji tam políbit, ale na druhou stranu se nemusela bát, že se probudí v cizí posteli s někým, koho vlastně ani nezná. Upíjela ze své sklenice a po očku se rozhlížela kolem. Většina těch, co tu vydrželi až do nynějška, se rozpadli do menších skupinek a nebo na jednotlivé páry. Nahlas by to nikdy nepřiznala, ale žárlila na to, že mají někoho a ona ne. Dopila sklenku a chtěla ji odnést na nejbližší stůl, ale jako obvykle to nešlo tak lehce. Někdo do ní vrazil a ona klopýtla a padla přímo na někoho u stolku, který zrovna míjela. Sklenici už měla naštěstí prázdnou, a tak jen zacinkala o desku stolku. Sylvia věděla, že na někoho spadla a tvář jí díky tomu hořela studem. Snažila se posbírat, stejně jako se snažila posbírat zbytky své důstojnosti.

„Pozor, kadete, nebo mě zmrzačíte a věřte, že by se to ani mně ani dámám nelíbilo," zaúpěl dotyčný, na kterém přistála, když se opřela rukou o nějakou část jeho těla, aby vstala. Pak jí došel význam slov a ucukla rukou, jako by se spálila.

„Já.. Omlouvám se... Strašně se omlouvám... Nechtěla jsem vám sahat do rozkroku, pane. Pardon," drmolila s tváří zrudlou studem. Kapitán Gabriel Lorca se uchechtnul, když v jejím hlase uslyšel paniku a stud. Za jiných okolností by se její ruce ve svém rozkroku nebránil, ale tohle bylo příliš bolestivé i směšné zároveň. Kdyby ji v poslední chvíli nezachytil, tak by se ve svém panickém úniku skácela na těch svých vysokých podpatcích.

„Uklidněte se, kadete Tilly," pronesl smířlivě a stále ji držel za ruku. I v příšeří, které tu vládlo, viděl její zpanikařený výraz.

„Opravdu promiňte, kapitáne, nechtěla jsem vám to udělat," drmolila dál, jako vždycky, když byla poněkud nervózní. Lorca jen pozvednul obočí nad jejím prohlášením a hleděl jí do obličeje.

„Vážně jste nechtěla, Sylvio?" dotázal se škádlivě. Jeho hluboký hlas ji udeřil, jako rána bičem, když si uvědomila, co před chvílí řekla, a jak to asi vyznělo. Připlácla si volnou ruku na pusu ve zhrozeném gestu z toho, co před okamžikem řekla a vytrhla se mu ze sevření. Na nic dalšího nečekala a úprkem se vydala pryč z tanečního sálu.

Lorca si uvědomil, že to asi trochu přehnal, když jí tak škádlil, ale nedokázal si pomoci. Byla to z její strany dokonalá nahrávka na smeč, které prostě nedokázal odolat. Jenže si musel přiznat, že o ni měl strach, když tak zpanikařeně vystřelila ze sálu. Zavrtěl hlavou, plynulým skoro kočičím pohybem se zvednul ze své židle a ráznými, dlouhými kroky vyšel ze sálu. Nemusel jít dlouho, než uslyšel dívčí vzlykání. _Tak tohle si posral, Gabrieli,_ pomyslel si v duchu sklíčeně a naštvaně zároveň, když za ohybem spatřil na zemi skrčenou a vzlykající kadetku Tilly. Ty její nezkrotné rusé kudrny mu zakrývaly výhled na její obličej, ale bohatě stačilo, že viděl, jak se její postava otřásá vzlyky. Zavrtěl hlavou, než se nadechnul a došel až k té hromádce neštěstí.

„Omluvte mé chování, kadete, ale nedokázal jsem si poručit," pronesl klidně a s rukama složenýma za zády tam stál a čekal. Sylvia Tilly zavrtěla hlavou, ale pak si uvědomila, s kým má tu čest a vzhlédla k němu. Lorca měl pocit, že mu na okamžik vynechalo srdce, když spatřil její uslzený obličej a obrovské oči lesknoucí se slzami, zatímco rukama se držela kolem kolen, jako by byla malá holčička. Natáhnul k ní ruku. Sylvia si otřela hřbetem ruky oči, než přijala jeho nabídku. K jejímu úžasu ji vytáhnul na nohy, jako kdyby nic nevážila. Vyvedlo ji to z míry natolik, že na oakmžik zapomněla i na své ponížení. Nadechla se, že něco řekne, ale kapitán _USS Discovery_ byl rychlejší.

„Opravdu upřímně se vám omlouvám, Sylvio. Nemějte mi to za zlé, že jsem s vámi takhle nevhodně žertoval. Myslíte, že byste mohla přijmout pozvání na skleničku na usmířenou?" pronesl omluvným tónem.

„Já...Nejsem si jistá, zda je to vhodné, kapitáne. Nemyslím si, že..." Nikdy se nedozvěděl, co dalšího chtěla říct, protože mávnul rukou a tím ji umlčel. Hleděla na něj těma svýma modro modrýma očima plnýma zmatku.

„Hodláte odporovat svému kapitánovi, kadete?" pronesl tím svým rozkazovačným hlasem a ona ucítila, jak se jí při tom sevřel podbřišek touhou.

„Ne, pane," odpověděla nakonec pokorně, čímž si od svého kapitána vysloužila pobavený úsměv.

Než se stačila vzpamatovat z toho, co se jí zrovna přihodilo, tak už v podstatě stáli před jeho soukromým pokojem. Tilly se zmocnila nervozita a musela se kousnout do rtu, aby zase nezačala drmolit nějaké nesmysly, které ji dostaly v podstatě až sem. Opravdu ji zrovna k sobě pozval muž? A k tomu ještě to nebyl jen tak někdo, ale samotný kapitán Gabriel Lorca, který byl objektem sexuálních fantazií snad většiny žen na palubě. Ji nevyjímaje. _Uklidni se Sylvio, chce se ti jen omluvit, není v tom nic víc_ , napomínala se v duchu.

Vkročila za ním do jeho kajuty a ohromilo ji její zařízení. Kapitán měl viditelně velmi dobrý vkus.

„Posaďte se, Sylvio," nabídnul jí místo na gauči, zatímco jim naléval pití. Sylvia si sedla a nervózně si pohrávala s lemem svých šatů, které se snažila stáhnout dolů, co nejvíc to šlo.

„Sylvio, prosím, neostýchejte se," pousmál se na ni, když jí podával sklenku. Kadetka hvězdné flotily ji s povděkem přijala. Zaujalo ho, že si nejdřív k likéru přivoněla, a až pak ho ochutnala. Tohle u nikoho už dlouho neviděl. Líbilo se mu to. Možná to bylo z důvodu, že i on sám měl tenhle zvyk. Chvíli seděli v tichu a popíjeli. Zvláštně zvráceným způsobem si užíval její zcela evidentní nervozitu, zatímco si ji prohlížel v příšeří kajuty. Měl ji tady u sebe a věděl, co by s ní nejraději dělal jenže se obával, že tahle touha je pouze jednostranná. A ať už byl Gabriel Lorca cokoliv, tak rozhodně nebyl násilník a nikdy v životě si nevzal ženu proti její vůli. Z erotických představ o jeho společnici ho vytrhnul její hlas.

„Kapitáne, děkuji za výborný drink, ale obávám se, že bych už asi měla jít. Nechci, abyste kvůli mně utrpěl větší škody, než se už stalo. Jak jste sám zjistil jsem nemotorná a..."

„Sylvio, sedíte na místě, nikdo do vás nemůže strčit a jsem si jist, že mé citlivé části jsou bezpečně mimo váš dosah, takže bych byl rád, kdybyste se konečně uklidnila. Nic po vás nechci. Jen jsem se s vámi chtěl usmířit po tom incidentu. Takže tu klidně zůstaňte. Budeme pít a povídat si. Souhlasíte?" ukončil nesmlouvavě její snažení o odchod. Kadetka Tilly ucítila, jak jí po zádech přejelo zamrazení. Takové to vzrušené očekávání. A nechápala, kde se u ní vzalo, nakonec však souhlasila. A tak zlehka popíjeli a kupodivu dobře si popovídali bez dalších nevhodných replik. Sylvia zjistila, že si společnost toho pohledného chlapa vážně užívá. Byl inteligentní, úžasný, vtipný a hlavně neuvěřitelně sexy. V Lorcovi se naopak svářila touha s rozumem. Byl si jistý, že kdyby mu mohla nahlédnout do myšlenek, tak by se zhrozila a utekla. Nechal ji, aby připravila další drink, i když vedle ní stál a ukazoval jí, kde co najde. S pobavením sledoval vrásku, která jí naskočila mezi obočím, jak se snažila, aby nic nepokazila.

„Na co si připijeme, kapitáne?" dotázala se, když mu podala sklenku. Všimnul si, že jí oči zářily v tlumeném světle, ale také viděl, že rozhodně nebyla opilá. Musel uznat, že tahle žena rozhodně umí pít. Při té myšlence se usmál.

„Na příjemný večer, co možná začal katastrofou, ale skončil příjemnou konverzací," pronesl kapitán a zvedl sklenku k přípitku. Sylvia zčervenala, ale připila si s ním. Teď, když stál blízko ní a nedělila je mezera vyplněná konferenčním stolkem, tak si až příliš dobře uvědomovala jeho blízkost. Dobře voněl. Nevěděla co je to za vůni, ale líbila se jí. Sylvii přišlo, že se to k němu přesně hodí.

Přešlápla z nohy na nohy, aby trochu ulevila nohám ve vysokých podpatcích. Neušlo mu to a sjel jí pohledem k výstřihu a nohám. Při tom pohledu musel na sucho polknout. Opět začínal být vzrušený a přemýšlel, jaké asi jsou na dotek ty rusé vlasy.

„Je vám špatně, pane?" zeptala se starostlivě a položila mu ruku na paži. Při jejím nevinném doteku jím projel další záchvěv vzrušení. Lorca se snažil ze všech sil, aby nepodlehl nutkání si ji okamžitě strhnout k sobě a prudce ji políbit tak, že by zůstala bez dechu. Ta žena ho už jen svou přítomností doháněla k šílenství. Ale ani za nic by to nevyměnil.

„Pane? Opravdu jste v pořádku?" ptala se opatrně. Položila sklenku a rukou mu přejela k rameni. Věděl, že se ho snažila přimět, aby se na ni podíval, ale on se obával, že v jeho očích uvidí potlačovaný chtíč. Přikývnul, ale stále na ni nepohlédnul.

„Bude lepší, když už půjdu. Ještě jednou díky, kapitáne," pronesla a za tlumeného klapání podpatků odcházela. Gabriel Lorca tam jen stál a hleděl na její pohupující se boky, zatímco kráčela k východu. Věděl, že jedná jako idiot, ale nedokázal si pomoci, několika dlouhými kroky ji dostihnul a obrátil ji k sobě. Hleděla na něj rozšířenýma očima plnýma překvapení. Věděl, že když to neudělá nyní, tak už možná nikdy nedostane příležitost.

„Nedovolil jsem vám odejít," zavrčel a ona se zajíkla nad jeho prudkou reakcí.

„Já-já-já," koktala a těkala mu očima po tváři, jenže on jí nedovolil tu větu dokončit. Položil jí prst na rty, a tak Sylvia zmlkla. Fascinovaně mu hleděla do tváře. _Je tak nádherný_ , problesklo jí hlavou a prakticky ihned se za své myšlenky zastyděla. Toužila ho políbit, ale nedovažovala se ani pohnout. Cítila se, jako zajíc lapený ve světlech reflektorů. Ten taky není schopen jediného pohybu. Už to nemohl vydržet, prostě to musel udělat. Prudce se jí přitisknul ke rtům a ona vydechla překvapením. Líbal ji s prudkostí a naléhavostí, která v něm rostla možná až příliš dlouho. Bál se, že by se mu mohla vytrhnout, a tak jí silně držel za ramena a drtil jí rty svým polibkem. Sylvia pootevřela ústa pod jeho nátlakem. Skoro okamžitě ucítila, jak se jazykem dotknul jejího. Jeho doteky jí přinášely takové vzrušení, až se jí zdálo nemožné, že to způsobil jeden jediný muž. Věděla, že až se vrátí do svého pokoje, kde jak doufala dnes nebude její spolubydlící, tak si se sebou bude muset pohrát, aby došla uvolnění toho napětí, které se jí hromadilo v podbřišku.

Cítil, jak je pod ním strnulá a jen váhavě mu oplácí polibek, ale nedokázal se od ní odtrhnout. Zatím ne. Chutnala, jako sladké víno a voněla po jasmínu. Dokonalá kombinace. Prsty jí přejel přes hrdlo, než jí je zamotal do vlasů, za které dost silně, i když ne bolestivě zatáhnul, jakmile se je omotal kolem pěsti. Vyjekla překvapením a to ho probralo z jeho transu. Odtáhnul se od ní, vlasy jí však nepustil a opřel si čelo o její.

„Sylvio, promiň," zašeptal omluvně a hleděl do jejích očí. Na okamžik měl pocit, že tam zahlédl chtíč, který by se směle mohl rovnat s tím jeho. Ani si neuvědomil, že jí začal tykat.

„Pane, řekněte mi jen jedno. Proč jste tohle udělal?" dotázala se s veškerou svou odvahou, kterou dokázala sebrat.

„Protože po tobě toužím," vydechnul a jeho dech jí zašimral ve tváři. Viděl, jak se nevěřícně zamračila. A než stihla něco říct, tak pokračoval: „Jsi nádherná. Mysli si co chceš, Sylvio, ale v mých očích jsi dokonalá." Mezi zuby si stiskla spodní ret, než se odvážila promluvit.

„Chcete, abych zůstala?" zeptala se a v očích měla zvláštní jiskřičku. Gabriel Lorca však nedokázal identifikovat o jaký pocit šlo. Chtěl ji až bolestně, ale nehodlal se s ní milovat, pokud by si myslela, že je její povinnost být po vůli svému kapitánovi.

„Já nejsem důležitý. Jde o to, jestli chceš zůstat ty, Sylvio," zašeptal a ona musela zavřít oči, aby dokázala zformulovat větu.

„Chci," bylo nakonec jediné slovo, které ze sebe dokázala vydat slabým hláskem.

Gabriel Lorca už na nic nečekal. Strhnul si ji do náruče a tvrdě ji líbal. Překvapilo ho, že sice vyjekla překvapením, ale nebránila se jeho dotekům ani polibkům, naopak cítil, jak mu vychází vstříc. Rukama se mu opírala o hrudník a hladově ho líbala. Vymotal ruku z jejích hebkých vlasů, aby jí mohl hladit po zádech, až ke kyprému zadečku schovanému jen pod tenkou látkou šatů. Vzrušeně mu zasténala do úst, když ucítila, jak jí rukama bloudí po těle. Měla pocit, že se právě ocitla v jedné ze svých četných sexuálních fantazií. Pořád si nebyla schopná připustit, že je to skutečnost. Že ze všech žen zrovna ona, Sylvia Tilly, byla tou, která nyní byla v náručí úchvatného a mužného kapitána Gabriela Lorcy.

Odtrhnul se od jejích úst jen aby sjel ústy na její bělostný krk. Sylvia naklonila hlavu, aby mu dala lepší přístup a sykavě vtáhla do plic vzduch, když ucítila, že ji jemně pokouší zuby. Cítila, že je dost opatrný, aby jí nezůstala modřiny, ale zároveň ji stisknul dost silně na to, aby to maličko zabolelo. Právě tak, aby to způsobilo, že se jí chvěla kolena a kalhotky zvlhly touhou. Nehty mu lehce zaťala do zad, aby ho u sebe udržela, zatímco se cele poddávala jeho laskání. Lorca zamručel spokojeně do její kůže, když z ní vyloudil slabé zasténání. Nejraději by si jí vzal přímo tady u stěny. Pěkně by ji tam opřel a tvrdě do ní vniknul. Jen při té představě cítil, že ještě více tvrdne, i když pochyboval, že je to vůbec ještě možné. Byla pod jeho rukama tak měkká, hebká a poddajná, že se mu z toho skoro zatočila hlava. Jenže tím by se ochudil o to, aby ji spatřil celou nahou a zahalenou jenom v těch nádherných ohnivých vlasech. Zamručel a jednou rukou si přes oblečení pohrával s jejími ňadry. Prohnula se v zádech a rukama mu sjela na zadek, který stiskla. Už se neostýchala. Nyní v tomto okamžiku to už nebyl její kapitán, ale milenec.

Zvedl si ji do náruče a odnesl ji na postel, aniž by se zadýchal. Sylvia musela chtě nechtě ocenit jeho sílu a kondici. Ležela na jeho posteli a s ruměncem ve tváři si ho prohlížela. Seděl vedle ní na patách a konečky prstů přejížděl po jejích nahých nohách. Opatrně jí sundal podpatky, i když v jedné z jeho fantazií je měla na sobě, ale nyní o to nestál. Chtěl ji takovou, jaká byla. Chytil za lem jejích šatů a vyhrnul jí je, kam mu to až látka dovolila. Sylvia se usmála a posadila se, takže jí mohl šaty přetáhnout přes hlavu, což s nadšením školáka udělal. Seděla před ním s rukama složenýma v klíně jen v krajkových kalhotkách, jako kdyby byla nevinnou školačkou. Ta představa ho vzrušila ještě víc. I když nevěřil, že to mohlo být ještě možné. Jak tam tak seděla s rukama v klíně, tak vypadala jako nějaká nymfa z pozemských bajek. Rukama si nevědomky přitskla ňadra k tělu, takže nyní dokonale vynikala. Lorca si olíznul rty a natáhnul k ní lehce se chvějící ruku. Prsty jí pohladil žlábek mezi ňadry.

„Doufám, že nejste zklamaný z toho, co vidíte," vyhrkla najednou a s tváří zrudlou rozpaky sklopila oči.

„To bych nemohl být. Jsi nádherná. Ještě nádhernější, než jsem kdy doufal, že budeš," podotknul, než se k ní naklonil a znovu ji hladově políbil. Sylvia ho okamžitě rukama objala kolem hrudi a hladila ho po zádech. Cítil, jak se mu snaží sundat vrchní část uniformy, a tak se neochotně odtrhnul a setřepl jí z ramen. Fascinovaně zírala na jeho silné tělo. Rukama přejížděla po jeho hrudi porostlé tmavými chloupky, dokud nesjela na jeho pevné a ploché břicho. Hravě mu konečky prstů zajela jen kousíček pod vršek kalhot, čímž si od něj vysloužila vzrušené zamručení. Mezi prsty jí stisknul bradavky, dokud nezasténala, než se k jejím prsům přisál ústy. Škádlil je jazykem a něžně ty ztvrdlé hrbolky týral zuby.

Zatahala za jeho kalhoty a snažila se je rozepnout, ale pořádně tam nedosáhla. Frustrovaně znovu trhla za látku a zakňourala. Gabriel se hrdelně zasmál její nedočkavosti. Odtáhnul se a ve vteřině si sundal kalhoty. Sledoval jak si tiskla jedno ňadro a natáhla k němu druhou ruku v němém pozvání. Nehodlal ji odmítnout. Vlezl si mezi její rozevřená stehna a prsty přejížděl po hebké krajce jejích kalhotek. Přejížděl zlehka nahoru a dolů konečky dlouhých prstů a sledoval její reakci na jeho škádlení. Laskala si ňadra a s pootevřenými ústy si užívala jeho zkušené doteky. Trochu přitlačil a kroužil přes místo, kde měla klitoris. Vysloužil si tím spokojené zakňourání. Nadzvedla boky, aby se více přitiskla k jeho prstům. Byl jejími reakcemi nadšený. Jen málokdy se setkal se ženou, tak otevřeně si užívající rozkoš. Sjel prsty dolů a ucítil, že látka jejích kalhotek je vlhká. Suše polknul a rozhodl se, že je čas postoupit o krok dál. Bleskově jí stáhnul kalhotky, takže před ním najednou ležela zcela nahá. Okouzleně ji okamžik sledoval. Byla svým způsobem naprosto nevinná a na druhou stranu na něj působila, jako zkušená svůdnice. Jeho bohyně, jeho démon.

Hlasitě polknul, když pohlédnul na její nahé tělo. Kůži měla bledou, jako porcelán a tvořila dokonalý kontrast s jejími rusými vlasy a úzkým proužkem chloupků na jejím pahorku. Přejížděl rukama po tom měkkém těle. Každý jeho dotek byl odměněn jejím stenem nebo nevědomou reakcí těla, které se k němu tisklo. Už to nedokázal déle odkládat, a tak se mezi jejími stehny uvelebil a opřel se o lokty vedle jejího těla, takže ji uvěznil pod sebou. Modré či se jí třpytily vzrušením a nedočkavostí. Stiskla rukama jeho pevný zadek a snažila se ho dostat tam, kde ho chtěla mít, avšak on ještě okamžik odolával. Chtěl na to jít pomalu, ale jeho plány vzaly za své v okamžiku, kdy kolem svého žaludu ucítil tu dokonalou, vlhkou horkost. Sylvia ostře vtáhla vzduch do plic, když proti němu vyrazila boky. Lorca hrdelně zabručel, když se najednou ocitnul uvnitř její kundičky. Byl obklopen tou těsnou horkostí a měl pocit, že to bylo místo, kam vždy patřil.

Sylvia cítila, jak ji napíná a přinášelo jí to další vlnky slasti. Vzpínala se pod ním a vyzývala ho k rychlejšímu tempu. Chtěla, aby si ji vzal. Momentálně netoužila po ničem jiném, než aby ji ošukal a ne aby se s ní něžně miloval.

„Ojeď mě," zašeptala mu do krku, když mu kolem boků obtočila nohy a vtáhla ho do sebe ještě hlouběji. Lorca přikývnul a začal prudce přirážet do jejího nedočkavého těla. Tvrdě a dlouze dobýval její nitro a ona pod ním sténala slastí. Nakonec se upamatoval a prsty našel její klitoris. Chtěl, aby se kolem něj udělala. Chtěl cítit, jak se kolem něj svírá a křičí pod ním rozkoší. Chtěl si zapamatovat její tvář v ten okamžik, až ji pohltí její orgasmus. Netrvalo dlouho a Sylvia Tilly mu dala vše, co po ní chtěl. Když ucítil, jak se kolem něj několikrát opakovaně sevřela, tak vykřiknul, ještě párkrát přirazil a cítil, jak se v ní několikrát vzepjal a bohatě její těsnou kundičku zkropil svým semenem. Teď byla jeho ať už se jí to bude líbit nebo ne. Nikdo jiný si na ni již nesměl činit nárok.

Nějaou dobu tam ještě jen tak leželi s propletenými těly, než kadetku Tilly pohltil spánek. Byla vyčerpaná, ale spokojená a uspokojená. Její kapitán na ni ještě pár okamžiků hleděl, jak tiše oddechuje ze sna a usmíval se. Netušil, proč ji tak moc potřebuje, ale hodlal na to přijít. Neměl rád hádanky, ale u téhle hodlal udělat vyjímku. Přece jen tahle konkrétní záhada byla rozkošná. Tichounce se uchechtnul, zavřel oči a přivinul si ji do náruče. Po dlouhých letech to bylo poprvé, kdy neměl potřebu spát s phaserem pod polštářem.


End file.
